


Racing

by Cinca



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Gen, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22560802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinca/pseuds/Cinca
Summary: Missing Scene/Drabble for "Fatal Charm"
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Racing

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the show or the characters, just playing around in the sandbox. :)

_He'll be dead before you get here._ The words echoed loudly in Starsky's head as he sped down the road towards Hutch's apartment with the Torino - siren blaring and heart racing - the black and whites following him. _Dammit. Dammit. Dammit._ He gripped the wheel tighter. _Why wasn't I listening?!_ Hutch all but spelled it out that she was dangerous after the first break-in. Now they had a fellow cop hurt and his partners life on the line, no his best friends life on the line. Actually no, Hutch was even more than that. He didn't know what his life without Hutch would be like, but he didn't want to find out. That time when Hutch got shot down in that kidnapping case was more than enough. _I am sorry Hutch, please be ok._

Starsky was not a religious person despite his upbringing. He never prayed. Not in 'Nam, not in his job as a cop. He always believed that whatever situation you got into, whatever crap life threw at you, it was always up to one person to get you out: You. Whether through your own actions or just getting someone to help. This time though it was different. Hutch has tried to get help with Diana, knew something was wrong with her and nobody acted until they confirmed that she attacked Linda. Starsky ground his teeth in frustration, for once thinking his car is too slow despite him keeping the gaspedal pinned firmly to the floor with his foot. The feeling of utter helplessness weighted heavily on his chest and threatened to swallow him whole into the black pit of despair. For the first time in a long time, Starsky prayed. _Please, let him be ok. Please, let Hutch be all right._ But all he could hear in answer were Diana's cruel words echoing in his head again. _He'll be dead before you get here._ Starsky pushed down on the pedal willing the Torino to go even faster. _This_ was something he could still do. _Not on my watch, bitch._ He answered to her, his anger flaring. _Not on my watch!_

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for this very nice fandom and the first time in a long time writing, hopefully didn't turn out too bad. Not Betaed, though tried to capture any errors I spotted, so for any left, I apologize. Cheers! ^^


End file.
